The prior art related to housing structures includes numerous examples of prefabricated structures. These structures are typically composed of a plurality of prefabricated flat panels which are assembled at the location of use to form a structure. The assembly of conventional prefabricated operation generally involves the use of various fasteners which require various hand or power tools. The fasteners are used to join the edges of the panels to form rigid structure. In an effort to overcome the disadvantages associated with the need to assemble the relatively large number of fasteners in a conventional prefabricated structure, designers often resort to the use of relatively large panels thereby reducing the total number of joints for a given size structure. However, the use of relatively large panels results in additional shipping cost and relatively heavy panels which results in the need for two or more workers to accomplish the erection process. Despite the developments of the prior art, there remains a need for a prefabricated housing structure which can be easily erected and disassembled.